


Baby’s Got the Moves

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, New Relationship, Patronus, Professor Harry Potter, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Rivalry, dracos patronus is a stag, quidditch captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Harry could feel the anticipation in every inch of his body as he walked outside, each step seeming to radiate energy. The crowds were already beginning to gather around the pitch and the cool, April morning air bit into his skin. Today was the most anticipated day of the year: the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Harry was still captain of Gryffindor and Slytherin captain was— surprise, surprise— Draco Malfoy. Seeker captains with an ultimate rivalry. Perfect.“Today, we beat Slytherin. Today, we fly like no one has ever seen. Today, we show them how quidditch is done.” From around him, there were small murmurs and cheers. “You go out there and you give it your best. Practice has been looking flawless and I need you all to transfer that to the pitch today. If we fly like we have been, they don’t stand a chance. So. Are you ready to show our rivals what flying looks like?”





	Baby’s Got the Moves

Harry could feel the anticipation in every inch of his body as he walked outside, each step seeming to radiate energy. The crowds were already beginning to gather around the pitch and the cool, April morning air bit into his skin. Today was the most anticipated day of the year: the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

There weren’t words to describe the relief felt by all when McGonagall announced she would let them continue quidditch for eighth year. Harry was still captain of Gryffindor and Slytherin captain was— surprise, surprise— Draco Malfoy. Seeker captains with an ultimate rivalry. Perfect.

The team was assembling as he reached the pitch, the air tense with excitement. As they noticed Harry approaching, they all paused midway through putting on their gear, looking to him for a rallying speech.

“Today, we beat Slytherin. Today, we fly like no one has ever seen. Today, we show them how quidditch is done.” From around him, there were small murmurs and cheers. “You go out there and you give it your best. Practice has been looking flawless and I need you all to transfer that to the pitch today. If we fly like we have been, they don’t stand a chance. So. Are you ready to show our rivals what flying looks like?”

__________

Harry felt like his head was going to explode and it was only the first week back. There was no way he would be able to pass any of his NEWTS. Did it even matter at this point?

He felt like smashing his head against the library table in front of him. So far, eighth year sucked. They were all in the same dorms which meant they were all sharing a common room and that was hectic as all hell. On top of that, classes were unprecedentedly small, as not everyone came back for eighth year. There was one shining glimmer of hope, however: McGonagall hadn’t cancelled quidditch. So, at least they had that.

Muffled footsteps headed his way made Harry’s head look up, expecting Hermione to come and help him. Instead, it was Draco Malfoy.

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked, indicating Harry’s table. He cast a glance around. There weren’t any other tables open and a lot of the other students still treated him terribly after what had happened.

“Yeah, of course, go ahead,” Harry said, clearing some of his things to the side.

__________

The Slytherins were already lining the field. Harry cast a glance around, taking in the full stands, the overcast weather. Everything was perfect. It was the ideal day for quidditch— an even better day for an old rivalry.

“Captains, shake hands.” Harry reached out a hand to Malfoy first, waiting until his cold fingers slipped into Harry’s. Both treated it as a power move, each grip firm, eyes locked and saying ‘I dare you to get to that snitch before me.’

When they retreated, they kept their eyes locked as they swung a leg over the side of their brooms, almost in synch. The tension was palpable as they both pushed off, circling each other.

Luna’s announcing faded out as they drifted. As the snitch hadn’t been let out yet, there was nothing for either of them to do except trash-talk each other.

Malfoy pulled up at his side. “So, Potter? How does it feel knowing you’re going to lose your last match against Slytherin?”

Harry laughed, barely tossing a glance his way. “Actually, I feel great this morning. A little...golden, maybe? What’s that?!”

Draco didn’t even turn, just raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Maybe we should make a wager on this game? Raise the stakes a bit?”

“You’re on, Malfoy.”

__________

“Don’t.” Malfoy didn’t look up from his Ancient Runes book as he spoke.

“What do you mean ‘don’t’? The book says that I’m supposed to add mugwort next.” Harry turned the Potions book towards him, indicating the line.

“Of course it does. But that’s not mugwort. It’s the leaf of a sun opener which will produce a very different reaction and instead of turning your potion a lovely shade of yellow, you will explode everything in a five yard radius.” He flipped a page, still not looking up.

“Ugh.” Harry flopped his head onto the table in front of him. The were in the library once more. After the first week, Malfoy had offered to tutor Harry in potions. And, it was working. Case in point, Harry had almost just blown up part of the library and Malfoy stopped him from doing that. In return, Harry was helping Malfoy with some defense against the dark arts kind of stuff. It was more difficult for him than others, as he had actually practiced the Dark Arts. So far, they were doing fairly well.

Harry sat up. “Malfoy, do you think I’m ever gonna pass my potions NEWT?”

Malfoy flipped another page. “Not if you can’t identify your herbs. So,” he set his textbook to the side, pulling a packet of paper out his bag. “I made you this.”

Flopped down in front of Harry was a thick bundle of paper in which Malfoy had made a sheet for the most common herbs that were mostly likely to be on the NEWT test, or so he said. On each page, Harry was asked to name the herb based on its smell, draw the herb, and then detail its properties.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Malfoy shrugged, already back at reading his own textbook.

“Do you want to pass or not, Potter?”

“This is going to take me until Christmas!”

Malfoy closed his book with a thud, standing. “Well then, I expect it on New Years.” He shrugged. “You set the date, Potter. Get it done by then.”

Fucking arsehole.

__________

The snitch had been released and Harry and Malfoy were finding they were both experts at trash talking while keeping a lookout for it. It was turning out to be a rather intense game. The rest of their teams had been keeping even scores the entire game so far, so it was really up their seekers to win it.

And then— there. Harry saw it. He was facing Malfoy when it happened and he caught the golden glint over Malfoy’s shoulder. And he lurched forward.

Cursing, Draco reacted on instinct. He didn’t mean for it to be the move of the game. He had never tried it before, hadn’t planned this.

His gut reaction was to flip his broom so that the front end pointed to the sky and then to follow through, tipping him perfectly upside down and backwards, rolling out of the upside down bit as he was already speeding after Potter. It was so instinctual to just yank his broom back like that and flying upside down is never as difficult as it looks. Just hold on tight with your legs and don’t have sweaty palms. That’s all there was to it.

Both lost sight of the snitch and pulled up next to each other. They were so close that there was no telling who would have gotten it. It was then that they noticed their surroundings. Luna was actually commentating on the game for once, saying “Slytherin Seeker just did a move that has never been done before and the crowd is reacting quite strangely, having gone silent and....”

Luna was right. The stands had gone silent. Potter glanced over at him. “Malfoy, what did you do?”

Then, the stands erupted, especially the Slytherin crowd. Everyone from all houses were cheering. He and Potter exchanged a glance— neither quite knew how this would affect their bet if Potter went on to win.

Slowly, the game beneath them resumed and Draco and Potter got back into full swing of looking for the snitch. The trash talk was lessened, but make no mistake— it was game on.

__________

Draco’s laugh rang out onto the grounds. “Potter, if you explode this potion one more time, I give up.” They were both covered in the sticky, green goo that had erupted from Harry’s cauldron, which was exactly why they had been practicing outside.

“You know what, I need a break.” With a flick of his wand, Harry spelled them both clean. It was wordless magic like that that had Draco taking a couple steadying breaths because, _damn Potter._ “I think it’s your turn. Come on. Let’s do some defense.”

“Alright, Professor, what are we doing today?” Draco teased.

“Patronuses.”

Draco groaned. “No. I can’t do a patronus. It’s not—“

“You have to think of your happiest memory. Do you ever remember feeling so happy that your life had changed, or maybe the day you met your best friend, or—“

“Okay. I’ve got one.” Harry didn’t ask what it was; he didn’t want to pry.

“Alright, so let’s try it then.” They had tried it in the past and each time, Draco had been unable to produce a corporeal patronus. But something about this time felt different.

Closing his eyes, Draco willed the exact memory to the front of his mind. One he didn’t tend to think about often because some parts of it made him incredibly sad and uncomfortable. So it may not work and that’s why he had never tried before with this one.

“Expecto Patronum.”

There was a pause before Draco could hear Harry’s excited voice. “Draco, you did it! You did it! Open your eyes!” There standing in front of him was...a stag. A stag because he was in love with Harry Potter who seemed completely oblivious to what that meant and who was jumping up and down because he was so excited that Draco finally did it.

Draco couldn’t handle it. He turned and ran.

__________

The next snitch spotting was by Malfoy. It was down, closer to the ground of the pitch and he arched into a nice curve of a dive. Harry’s eyes followed Malfoy’s line of sight to where the small, golden ball was and he knew what he had to do.

Reacting without thinking, he came into a nearly identical dive, eyes fixated on the snitch. As he got closer, he was nearly at the same place as Malfoy, he realized he wouldn’t be able to get Malfoy out of the way. There was no chance.

He angled his dive steeper, his feet beginning to lift from the broom. Clamping them down, he came parallel to Malfoy and turned himself gracefully over so he and Malfoy were face to face as Harry literally took the snitch right out from under him.

Malfoy pulled out of the dive fast, not wanting to crash into the pitch. Harry, however, was unable to pull himself up to do so and was getting dangerously close to the ground. Still upside down, he gently turned his curve upwards, making a nice half circle as he started straight up towards the sky before leveling out, the snitch held in his hands.

The crowds were going wild. It was the most intense match the school had seen. Everyone had played so well and both of the seekers had shown off moves that even professionals had never attempted. Floating back down to the ground, Harry approached Malfoy.

“Looks like I won our bet.”

Draco had a smirk that always made Harry second guess himself. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Potter.”

__________

They hadn’t spoken in weeks— since the Patronus incident. Every time Harry tried to get close to Draco, he had fled. He hadn’t come to the Great Hall, he disappeared after classes, never spent time in the common room, and spelled his dorm door shut.

So here they were, Harry trying to formulate a plan as he sat waiting for Defense to start.

Because of the nature of the war, the school was down a couple of professors. It was easy enough to convince Slughorn to come back for potions, but McGonagall had a difficult time filling the supposedly cursed position of defense against the dark arts. There was only one woman that brave: Augusta Longbottom.

Oh, she was an interesting teacher all right. It was kind of like when they had Not-Moody fourth year and he was always yelling ‘constant vigilance!’ at them. She was very intense.

Clapping her hands, the class knew to settle down so they could begin. “Alright, today we’re doing something that is technically not in the curriculum but is very useful to know. Patronuses.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco tense up. If he was so embarrassed he hadn’t spoken to Harry in weeks, there was no way he was going to show that patronus in front of the entire class.

As Augusta went through everyone individually, she was proud to see how it was actually more hit than miss, because of the DA. When she got to her grandson, Neville stood up and got his on the first try. The look of pride on her face made her hesitate a moment before moving on to the next student.

“Draco Malfoy.” The class turned their attention. He didn’t even stand.

“I can’t do one.”

“Yes, you can,” Harry interjected. Now the class was really interested. And, Draco looked at him for the first time in weeks. It was a dirty look over his shoulder, one far too reminiscent of years past and it made Harry’s stomach turn.

“No, I can’t.”

Harry leaned forward. “Does it really bother you that much?”

Draco’s face turned slightly red. “Of course it does. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“No.” The class’ eyes were following their back and forth like a table tennis match and all eyes were now on Draco to see his response.

“Well, why the hell not?”

Harry didn’t miss a beat. “Because I like you and I want to date you.”

Draco didn’t say a word. He simply picked up his bag and took off, out the classroom.

“Ugh, no Draco!” Harry tried to call. “Professor, can I go?” He was already standing, gesturing to the door.

“Not until you show me a patronus.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Expecto patronum, can I go now?”

After looking at the stag for a moment, Augusta nodded and Harry took off running.

__________

The after party was going to be in the eighth year common room. Despite a Gryffindor win, everyone would still be there, celebrating and partying— it was one effect of the House Unity programs set up by McGonagall. The only time the house rivalries were really present was on game day. Other than that, houses usually didn’t even sit at their own tables. By the time the Gryffindor team arrived, the party was in full swing.

The cheers erupted as they all walked in, Gryffindors rushing up to them and offering congratulations. The Slytherin team were already there, all crowded around in a circle on the floor, but they made a move to come and congratulate their opponents. (Sportsmanship was one of McGonagall’s requirements to reinstating quidditch.)

It wasn’t until Harry and Draco were standing across from each other that the room quieted a bit.

“Good game, Harry,” Draco offered.

Harry cracked a smile. “Good flying, Draco.”

More cheers came from around them and in the cover of the sound, Harry leaned in a tad so only Draco would be able to hear him. “When are you gonna pay up from out bet?”

“As I said, don’t be too sure that you won.”

Harry took a step forward. “Oh? And why is that?”

“There were talent scouts in the stands and word is...they were looking for a new seeker.”

__________

Harry ran out of the room but by the time he reached the hallway, Draco couldn’t be seen. He had to try and find him somewhere.

First, Harry checked the map. Draco’s dot was wandering along a hall not too far and Harry raced after it, continually checking the map. He should have been closing in on Draco, so he pulled out the map again to find his dot gone.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to find him, Harry trudged to the Room or Requirement and slumped against the wall near the door, waiting.

He jerked awake at the sound of Draco coming through the door which vanished promptly after he closed it. His eyes set upon Harry and he tried to turn to run back in immediately, but it was already gone.

Harry was on his feet within seconds. “Draco, please.” His face was all blotchy and he avoided Harry’s eyes, not wanting him to know that he had been crying. “Talk to me.”

Eyes still fixated on the wall beside Harry, Draco spoke in a broken and uneven voice. “Why did you have to do that? In front of everyone, no less.”

“Draco, I wasn’t joking. I want to date you.”

Draco scoffed, tears beginning anew. “Don’t say things like that, Potter.”

Harry took a step forward, reaching a hand out. “Draco, I’ve wanted to date you for a long time. I’ve liked you since at least fifth year.”

“Harry, I—“ Draco’s voice broke and he buried his face in his hands. Without a thought, Harry raced forward, closing the distance between them to take Draco in his arms. “Harry, what will people think?” Draco sobbed into his chest.

“Hey, hey.” Harry put a finger under Draco’s chin, lifting up so that their eyes met. “I don’t care what people think. It doesn’t matter. What matter is you and how you feel.”

“I’m scared. I get enough death threats, Harry. It’s only going to be more once word gets out that we’re dating. People are going to think that I have some reminiscent death eater agenda about killing you, or—“

“Draco, Draco. I know it’s hard, but we’ll figure it out. We have to at least try because I can’t just walk away from this because I’m afraid.”

“Of course _you_ can’t. You’re Harry Potter. You’re so brave and I’m—“

“What, you mean all that about dying and shit? Draco, I was _terrified_. I didn’t want to die. I was so scared, but I did it anyway because I couldn’t just walk away from something that was meant to be.” Harry reached up and wiped Draco’s cheeks clear of tear tracks. “I know it’s scary. But you won’t be alone.”

“Harry, I love you.”

“I love you too, Draco.”

__________

Draco was talking to a group of people when Harry slid up behind him, his hands coming to rest on Draco’s hips as he whispered in his ear. “So, the game’s over. Does that mean we get to go back to being a disgustingly affectionate couple in front of everyone?”

Turning around, Draco kissed him. “I suppose it does.”

“Yes,” Harry whispered before slowly tugging Draco away from the group. They were standing in a corner of the room, set away from the group. Draco had Harry pressed against the wall, hands on his chest, when a man and a woman walked up.

The man cleared his throat and the two pulled away from each other, looking uninterested and like they wanted to get back to what they were doing. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. We represent Puddlemere United and the Puddlemere Reserve Team.”

His colleague spoke up. “Both are looking for new seekers. And we like the way you two fly. If you’re interested, we would like to sign both of you.” Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. Neither had expected this. _Both_ of them? “You both had brilliant moves today. Ever think of going professional?”

Harry knew Draco did, so he let him have the lead on this one. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’re trying to do here. You want one of us to jump up and say ‘take me.’ But, this is only going to work one way. Who do you want more? Who would be on reserve?”

Both of the scouts looked panicky. The man’s eyes flicked back and forth between Draco and Harry. They clearly knew there was a right answer, but they didn’t know what it was.

Then, the woman’s face turned very apologetic. “Mr. Potter,” Ah. So here it was. Harry gets chosen over Draco again. “We’re so sorry, but Mr. Malfoy’s flying today has shown that he is the one we would like to sign on to Puddlemere.”

Harry’s jaw could have dropped, but he didn’t let it. He supported Draco.

Draco turned to him. “Well, Potter, I believe that settles our bet for the night.”

Like hell. “Bullshit, Malfoy. I still caught the snitch and that was the original deal.”

“Well, yes, but that was before I had the best moves anyone has ever seen and shocked the crowd into silence and received an offer to play professionally. So, I win.” Draco smirked.

“I suppose you do.” Harry nodded towards the two scouts still standing next to him. “Are you gonna take it?”

__________

They were in the astronomy tower, shivering in the January night. Harry knew he could always find Draco up here when he had a bad day, wallowing in his grief. So, he had followed him here and now Draco was laying with his head in Harry’s lap.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair as he spoke. “What do you want to do after we graduate?”

“I don’t know.” Draco turned his head to stare out, instead of at Harry. “I’ve always thought about having a family. Of course, when I was young I entertained dreams of playing professional quidditch but...I think at this point I’d well enjoy the quiet life.”

“Well, if it’s a life with me you’re after, I’m afraid it’ll never be quiet.”

Draco turned his head back to look at Harry. What the fuck was that? They had only been dating three and a half months. Sure, they had both started off the relationship with I love you’s and had both known forever that they wanted each other but...to reference a life together? Wasn’t that moving a bit too fast?

“I know,” Harry said. “It seems like we’re progressing awfully quick. But, Draco, I love you. And I’ve known that for a long time. I’m not necessarily proposing right now, I’m just saying that I know that I will one day. I know that I want that. And, for example, when you start talking about wanting a family, I can picture that with you. It doesn’t scare me. Because I want that too. Doesn’t mean we have to start right away. Just means I know what feels right and what path I want us to be on.”

Draco sat up and kissed his boyfriend. “Let’s try making it to a year before you propose, alright?”

“Six months?”

“Harry.”

“Anyway. Back to the question. What do you want to do?”

Draco laid back down. “I’m not sure. I’ve thought about a lot of things and I don’t know if any of them feel right. You? Still on that auror business?”

“Oh, no. That’s actually why I brought this up.”

“Really? Why? What made you change your mind?”

“Actually,” Harry blew out a sigh. “McGonagall offered me the defense position.”

Draco sat up again, launching himself into Harry’s arms. “Harry! That’s amazing! So you’re going to take it?”

“Yeah. I think so. Teaching the DA just felt so right, you know? I think it would be a good fit for me. And, it’s stable and safe.” He shrugged. “You know, for....” Harry abandoned the sentence, but Draco knew what he meant. For a family.

And Draco knew that one day he would marry this man.

__________

  
“Are you gonna take it?” Harry was looking at him expectantly and Draco took a deep breath. He didn’t know.

“I mean, I don’t know...”

Harry took Draco’s hand. “Come on, babe. You know you want to.”

“Yes, but it’s. It’s a lot, isn’t it? And that’s not exactly conducive to....” To a family. A life with Harry.

“Yeah, there’s this thing called a floo and also Portkeys.”

“Yes, but—“

Harry turned to the scouts. “When do you need his answer? Oh, and by the way, if you’re still asking about me, the answer is definitely no. I already have a job set up.”

The man answered this time. “We’ll need an answer in two weeks.”

“See, Draco?” Harry took him by the shoulders. “We have two weeks to figure it out.” They were given the owl address and the scouts wandered off.

Once they were gone, Harry turned back to Draco. “I will support you in whichever decision you choose. I know you really want to. Don’t let me hold you back.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re not holding me back. If I stay it’s because I want to.”

“Okay. We’ll talk about it, yeah? For now, let’s just enjoy the party.”

__________

_Five Years Later_

Harry could see the snitch. It was coming straight for them at their place in the stands. Racing along behind it were two seekers. It was clear which one was going to get to it first.

Or so it seemed.

That is, until the seeker that was behind flipped himself upside down so he catch the snitch right out from under her nose, which was mere yards in front of Harry.

The Tornadoes seeker began to pull up but wasn’t able to come out of her dive fast enough and went careening into the stands above where they were. Draco had stopped on a dime, snitch in his hands. He flipped over, staring straight into his husbands eyes. A small sound and little clapping drew his eyes down to the boy Harry was holding. “Daddy!”

“Hi, baby,” Draco cooed as the crowds around them erupted. Puddlemere had won, thanks to their amazing seeker, Draco Malfoy.

Draco flew away, back down to his team and Harry leaned forward to whisper to their two-year old. “Scorpius Sirius Malfoy-Potter, that is your father. Best seeker in Europe.”

“Daddy!” Scorpius yelled.

“Yup. C’mon, let’s go see him.” Harry stood, carrying Scorpius as they made their way down to where the players were. The wards that surrounded the players to stop them from being harassed, allowed Harry and Scorpius through with no problem and Harry set his son down so that he could run up to Draco, screaming “Daddy,” the entire way.

Draco picked up his son, spinning him around in a circle before closing the distance to Harry. Watching the two, Harry found himself glad that Draco had taken the position. It was what was right for them. The schedule was a little awkward when their work schedules overlapped, but they made it work.

“Great flying, babe.”

Draco seemed to blush, or maybe that was just the wind from the flying. “Thank you. What did you think of the match, Scorpius?”

Their toddler went on and on, half in English, the other half in unintelligible toddler-speak only to be deciphered by parents. As Scorpius retold the game in his own terms, Draco made sure to ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ in all the right places.

It wasn’t long before Draco’s teammates were crowded around. They loved Scorpius. One made his way for Harry, however.

“Oliver!”

His old captain greeted him in a hug. “Hey, mate. I feel like I never get to see you. Draco’s always going on about you two. I’m glad to hear things are going well.”

Harry’s eyes were on Draco as he spoke. “Yeah, things are perfect. I love him so much.”

“Well, good.” Oliver clapped him on the back. “You two seem like a good fit.”

When things quieted down a bit and the rest of the team made their way into the showers, Draco walked back over to Harry.

“Can we go home?” Draco asked. “I want a nice night together before you have to go back to school next week, _Professor_.”

Harry laughed a tad at that. “Of course.” He pulled Draco close, Scorpius still in Draco’s arms. Leaning forward, Harry kissed his husband. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
